


Zootalia One-Shots

by DearSweetAnon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Help, Literally everyone - Freeform, Multi, Zoo, Zootalia, tagging all that shit, this is going to be a long-ass fic, zoo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of one-shots about the Hetalia cast, except with extra zoo. Cuz I can.<br/>Each chapter is from a different POV.<br/>They're mostly fluff, cute little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iceland

**Author's Note:**

> Emil-Iceland-primary school student  
> Yann-Luxembourg-PSS  
> Ion-Moldova-PSS  
> Leon-Hong Kong-PSS  
> Matthew-Canada-PSS  
> Alfred-America-PSS  
> Natalya-Belarus-PSS  
> Lili-Liechtenstein-PSS  
> Billy/Sarah/Rachel-no-one-PSS  
> Ykaterina-Ukraine-teacher  
> Mr Smith-no-one-teacher  
> Feliciano-North Italy-eco club member  
> Ludwig-Germany-eco club  
> Kiku-Japan-eco club  
> Caelian-New Zealand-sheep  
> Feliks-Poland-ponies/horses (I had to)  
> Arthur-England-rabbits (not even sorry)  
> Matthais-Denmark-wolves  
> Berwald-Sweden-lions  
> Timo-Finland-polar bears  
> Vladimir-Romania-vampire bats  
> Lukas-Norway-snakes  
> Yao-China-pandas  
> Darrell-Australia-poisonous animals (general/interdepartmental specialist)  
> Raivis-Latvia-visitor  
> Lovinio-South Italy-visitor  
> Im Yong Soo-South Korea-visitor  
> Mei-Taiwan-visitor  
> Lian-Vietnam-visitor  
> Toris-Lithuania-shop worker  
> Eduard-Estonia-I.T intern  
> Ivan-Russia-gardener  
> Lars-The Netherlands-finance (what else? XD)  
> Ilse-Belgium-ticket office  
> Elizabeta-Hungary-tour guide  
> Antonio-Spain-boss (I couldn't resist)  
> Vasch-Switzerland-security guard  
> Carlos-Cuba-ice cream (I'm so unoriginal...)  
> **These are a reference for all future one shots. The order they are in is NOT the order that the stories will be in**

Emil shucked his backpack higher onto his shoulder. He had just said goodbye to his brother, and was about to head inside the schoolhouse. But today was not just another school day. Today was a fieldtrip, and not to anywhere boring (like the glass factory. That had been boring, and 20 bored 7 year-olds in a massive room full of glass? Not the best day ever.). No, to the zoo. It was inevitable that they went. Every class did, but this class had added incentive. More than half the class had family working there. Not unusual, considering that it is really the only attraction for miles around. At any rate, it was Class 2B’s turn to go, and Emil couldn’t wait. After a quick registration, and the whole “the ride will take half an hour. Does anyone need the toilet? No? Okay. Wait, Billy? Okay then. No-one else? Sarah? Okay. Rachel, too? Fine” fiasco, they were allowed to race towards the bus, and the bloodbath began. 

As I am sure that you know, children are vicious little shits, who have social constructs and expectations beyond our comprehension. One of these devious ways that they weed out the lonely children, is with who sits with who on the bus. Everyone dreads being the person who has to sit by themselves, or worse, with the teacher (although being forced to because you were ‘bad’, is a mark of excellence). This forces children to make desperate alliances, scrambling to sit with children they may not even like. Thus was the scenario leaving poor Matthew Williams awkwardly perched beside Natalya Braginski. Emil silently thanked Odin (like the good semi-pagan boy he was) that he was reasonably popular, and therefore could claim that pinnacle of childhood achievement, the five seats together at the back of the bus.

As he settled in between Leon and Ion, the teacher made the whole “any bad behaviour and we will not be going” speech, before the bus started moving, jolting her, and making her fall on her bum. Giggles rose from all areas, except the two sweet children who cried “Miss Braginski!” Before they knew it, they had pulled up outside the zoo and raced off. “Wait! Billy stop! Alfred come back! Sarah, wait!” After rounding up the class, they wearily trudged over to the ticket booth, where a smiley lady that Emil recognised as Yann’s sister, beamed at them. “Hello 2B! I’m Ilse! Welcome to Hetalia Zoo! Elizabeta will be here in just a moment to pick you up for a tour. Who here likes animals?” A loud cheer. “Who’s a bit frightened of the big ones?” Emil, and one or two others shyly raised their sticky little hands. “Well that’s all right! We have little ones too. See, there are lots of different types of animals at a zoo. There’s some big scary ones like lions, and some little cute ones, like otters. We-”  
At that point a taller brunette woman walked in, and the visit had officially begun.


	2. Norway

Lukas unlocked the door to his office. His little brother was coming on a school trip today, but that was no excuse for slacking on his job. No sooner had he sat down than his assumed best friend bounded in. “Yo Lukas!”  
“Hello Vladimir.”  
“You don’t sound too happy. Why not? Ion and Emil and their friends are coming today. Shouldn’t you be happy? I know all you talk about is how adorable, how cute, how sweet your little brother is. Was that all a lie? If so, I am hu-”  
“Don’t you have bats to be bothering?”  
“Vampire bats, my dear. And yes, I suppose so. It’s not bothering, it’s helping! I have to turn off the lights, you know, or else they’d never wake up. Tell ya what, I’ll do yours too, as an apology. Not that I need to, but you’re so touchy, it can’t hurt. No need to thank me, I’ll-”

“Thanks.” Lukas said, and promptly slammed the door in his face. Not that he didn’t like Vladimir, but he was a bit much for Monday morning at 8am. Anyway, Lukas actually worked with snakes, which is a fun thing to write as a job description. A few quiet hours passed, before he could hear the clatter and screaming that only a school trip can provide. Making his way into the main atrium of the nocturnals and reptiles house, his suspicions were confirmed. Elizabeta was explaining something to a group of children, who weren’t paying the closest attention. The accompanying teachers were nowhere to be seen, so he decided to grab Vladimir and scare some children.  
“You know, black mambas can kill a man in ten seconds.”

“Vampire bats can drain a cow of blood in 2 minutes.”  
“Coral snakes are some of the most deadly animals on Earth.”  
To be honest, these were only a small selection of animals, and it isn’t like they had any poisonous snakes at the zoo. It was just fun to watch the children grow more and more pale. However, Elizabeta swiftly regained control of the group, and continued with her talk. “Like I was saying, the zoo has animals from all over the world. In this room, there are snakes from Australia and the Amazon, and in the room behind are bats from the UK, but also South America. Any questions?” Just as she was finishing up, the zoo’s only specialist on poisonous animals came out of the back room. Holding a giant snake. Because that’s always a good idea. The screams of several terrified children could be heard up and down the length of the zoo. 

Lukas just sighed, and went back into his office. The door shut itself behind him, and so he felt it was safe to fully berate Darrell for his unprofessional handling of the snakes outside the designated area. “Idiot! You terrified those kids!”  
“Nothing you and Vlad weren’t doing.”  
“Well…that’s different!”

“…how?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zwei! Jas! There will be a flood of chapters now, but you'll have to wait a little longer for the next few.


	3. Ukraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukraine's POV. I feel kinda sorry for her, I've been so mean to her now.

Miss Braginski was not having the best day. She felt like it wasn’t really fair that the guide for her group was her ex, not to mention the fact that she had been taking Billy to the toilet (seriously, that boy!) and had had to come running back when she heard the screams of the rest of her class. She was now taking a well-deserved break near the polar bears. There was a nice, friendly animal keeper explaining all about polar bears. And for once, most of the class was listening. Only Matthew Williams wasn’t, and that was because he was pressed against the glass, avidly watching the bears. “What’s that one called?” he questioned.   
“That’s Kumajiro. He’s only a baby.”  
“Kumaji- Kumajo- Kuma?”  
“Yeah, we call him Kuma sometimes too, because it’s a bit of a mouthful! And the mother is called-”

At that point, Ykaterina just tuned it out. She liked being a teacher, sure, but school trips were such hard work, and it was only Mr Smith and her there, and she was so tired, and-  
“Miss B? I need the toilet.”

“Oh Блядь, Billy!”  
By the time lunch rolled around, she was so done with teaching. She had lost members of her class twice, and taken Billy to the toilet more times than she’d like to think about. All over the room children were slamming down lunch boxes, and claiming seats. She was just about to open her flask of soup when she heard a scream, and jolted soup all over herself. “AW YEAH! Iggy didn’t pack our lunch, Mattie!”   
“Alfred F Jones, sit down! Now, I am going to clean myself up, and you had all better be quiet, or else we will leave right now. Please children.” They all meekly settled down, a little ashamed that they had pushed her so far, Ykaterina assumed. The rest of their allocated lunch hour passed without incident, and she and Mr Smith agreed that meant a trip to the gift shop was fully deserved. But before that, there were many other animals to see. What joy. At least her day couldn’t get too much worse.  
“ALFRED F JONES, PUT YOUR BROTHER DOWN!”  
Apparently it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I can include any character/OC you like in this. (If it's an OC, give me a description.) I really mean it!


	4. England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for dear Iggy too get a turn in the limelight.   
> FYI-this takes place in the petting zoo part of the zoo. I don't know if zoos outside the UK have them, but at least here, most zoos do. So ja.

Arthur Kirkland asked very little in life. Only that his husband, his sons and his nephew never came to see him while he was at work. Obviously, one of those was out of the question, seeing as Jett Kirkland was the poisonous animal specialist at the self-same zoo that he himself worked at. But the other two were fairly safe. Until the day that his sons’ class came to visit the zoo. He had been quietly feeding Minty, one of the rabbits, when his son’s familiar yells came into earshot.  
“DUDES! This is where my Iggy works! This bit, with the rabbits!”  
“Um, Alfred, he’s not ‘our Iggy’. That’s not how names work. His name isn’t even Iggy. Wh-”  
“Aw, shush! Don’t matter!”  
“Doesn’t Alfred, doesn’t.”

The long suffering Miss Braginski came into the courtyard of the petting zoo, followed by the entirety of Alfred’s class. And Matthew’s, of course. Funny, Arthur always forgot that Matthew and Alfred were in the same class. At any rate, soon the children were racing around, petting animals, poking animals, feeding animals, the works. Feliks was hurryingly shooing come kids away from the backends of the ponies (“like, they’ll kick you! That’s totally not what we want!”).   
Caelian came wandering out of one of the barns. “Caelian, be a dear and move that sheep inside, will you? Someone keeps kicking it.” With surprising strength for his small frame, Arthur’s adoptive nephew (nephew’s boyfriend, and with the Kirklands, you are swiftly absorbed) hoisted the sheep into his arms and walked back inside.  
“Wow, that lady’s really strong.”   
“Uh, Lili… that’s like my cousin. He’s my cousin’s boyfriend.”  
“Oh, oh my goodness! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise, I-”  
Matthew patted her shoulder reassuringly. “Its okay, Lili. You’re not the first person to make that mistake. He’s pretty cool about it.”  
"But-"  
"Really, its okay."  
Arthur allowed a small smile to settle onto his face. Matthew was a kind boy, kinder than Alfred. Really, he was too lucky to have a family like this. His life was pretty good, and-  
"Oh bloody hell, put that rabbit down!"  
-quite quiet, really. Apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I take three word prompts. Any three words, and any pairing. (and really, anything. Any prompt at all.) Just leave it in the comments.


	5. North Korea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North Korea, for Amiya K. Thanks so much for the request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myung-hee Soo-N.Korea-student  
> Michelle Bonnefoy- Seychelles-student  
> Im Yong Soo-S.Korea-student  
> Mrs Metz-no one- teacher  
> (Actually, Metz is a town in eastern France near Belgium, but whatevs)

"Get up! Get up! You stupid children and your stupid lie ins, get up!"  
Myung-hee Soo sat up and immediately wacked her head off the ceiling. Below her she could hear her twin brother do the exact same off the bottom of her bunk. "Ah!"  
She sighed and slipped down the small ladder onto the floor. Before she knew it she was at the kitchen table with a slice of toast in hand, reading her book. The kitchen around her was a constant hubbub and completely chaotic. Children weaving around each other, over each other, jumping over abandoned toys. Myung-hee was so glad she'd got the chair. 

"Who need a packed luch today?" yelled Yao, her older brother and primary care giver.  
"I do." she said quietly.  
"What! I am not hearing you!"  
"I do!"  
In an instant, a brown paper bag was slid across the table. "Thanks."  
"Now go! Go! The bus will leave soon, go go!"  
Out trooped 8 children of various ages to grab bags, shoes, pencil cases, the like. Only Myung-hee and her older brother Kiku were left standing at the door. Yao looked on the verge of tears.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Myung-hee! Myung-hee! Sit here!" Myung-hee's normally quite expressionless face broke into a broad beam when she saw her best friend Michelle waving at her from the back of the bus. "Are you excited to go to the zoo today?" asked her exuberant friend.  
"I suppose. " Really, she was eagerly anticipating seeing all the animals, but it wasn't in her nature to say that.

"Alright Class E, we are going straight to the zoo. When we get there, groups of three or more. Am I clear? I said am I clear?"  
"Yes Mrs Metz" droned the class.  
After half an hour on the bus they reached the zoo. The teens disembarked noisily and gathered in a group.  
"Take the emergency contact slips from Miss Armstrong and go. Meet back here at twelve thirty. Now have..." Mrs Metz looked like she was chewing a lemon. "Fun."  
"That old cow!" cried a familiar voice.  
"Im Yong Soo!" exclaimed Michelle.  
"Im Yong Soo." sighed Myung-hee.  
"The one and only! Mind if I fill out your trio?"  
"Nope!"  
"I guess not."  
"Awesome!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Myung-hee was bored. They'd been in the aquarium for an hour whilst Michelle pressed her face against each tank, staring glassy-eyed at the fish. Other school groups moved in and out, but she and her twin where sitting on the same bench as they had for the past hour. "Why can't we go see the kangaroos? Or lions? Or elephants? Why do we have to stay here forever?"

"Oh damn! It's twelve fifteen!" They dashed out of the building, grabbing Michelle as they ran. They slid into the back of the crowd just as Michelle's name was called.  
"Bonnefoy, Michelle?"  
"Here!" She panted.  
Mrs Metz huffed.  
"Braginski, Anya?"  
"Myung-hee?" Her brother wheedled.  
"No.'  
"Y'know how you love me?"  
"....no."  
"Well..." Yong Soo paused. "I forgot my lunch."  
"der Walt, Ils- Myung-hee Soo, we do not hit each other with books!"  
"Sorry Mrs Metz."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michelle was leaning against her on one side, Yong Soo on the other. The guide was blabbing on about bears or something. Halfway through a sentence, Mrs Metz cried "Back on the bus! Chop chop! Move move! Come along now!" Half the group cheered, the other half groaned.  
"But Mrs Metz!" Wailed Michelle. "The gift shop!" No one could ever turn Michelle down, not even a witch like Mrs Metz. "Fine! But just five minutes."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After seeing Michelle dropped off, clutching her plushy fish, Myung-hee and Yong Soo trudged towards their own house. "Did you have a nice day?" questioned Mei.  
"Yeah!"  
A small smile graced Myung-hee's face. "I suppose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!  
> I hope I did your character justice, Amiya K! She was fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first one. If you have any suggestions as to what a particular character, or OC should do, I can add them in. Just leave it in the comments.


End file.
